Fool
by AngelKM137
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! /"Kau tahu, karena 'aktivitas' kita tadi malam, aku menjadi terlambat Kyu Eotokhae? Badanku serasa hancur "/"Jinjja? Aigoo.. Uri baby kelelahan eoh? Padahal tadi malam kau sangat menikmatinya, bahkan memintaku melakukannya berulang kali." /Hanya sekelumit cerita antara pemuda tampan bernama CINTA/ KYUMIN. YAOI. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

'Kringg...'

"Unghh.."

Suara alarm yang memekakkan telinga terelakkan begitu saja oleh sang pemilik yang masih berlayar di alam mimpinya.

"Sungmin-hyung! Bangun! Kau tidak takut terlambat ke sekolah eoh?!"

"..."

Tubuh berisi Sungmin tidak menunjukkan adanya respon. Sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka Bunny berwarna soft pink. Derap langkah Sungjin semakin terdengar, dan ia berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk membangunkan Hyung manisnya.

"SUNGMIN HYUNG!"

BRAK.

Sungmin terjerembab dari tempat tidurnya setelah teriakan 'maut' Sungjin yang diberikan kepadanya. Oh, aku yakin, yeoja maupun namja yang melihat keadaan Sungmin saat ini —mata sayu, bibir sedikit terbuka, kulit mulus yang sedikit tersingkap pada bagian dada dan perut, rambut hitam halusnya yang berantakan, dan erangan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya— pasti tidak akan menyerangnya pada saat ini juga.

"Aahh! Appo~"

"Sungmin-hyung cepat bangun! Kau mau tertinggal bus lagi?! Aishh.. Jinjja! Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus menelpon Kyu-"

"Ya! Jangan! Baiklah aku bangun. Oh, kau tidak sekolah?" Sungmin mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ani. Sekolahku libur. Oh! Sepertinya Hyung manisku akan tidak mandi lagi, maksudku lihatlah sudah jam berapa ini? Bus-mu akan datang dalam waktu 15 menit lagi Hyung, dan tidak mungkin kau akan menunggu bus selanjutnya, apalagi jarak rumah dengan sekolahmu jauh."

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

**Fool**

**Disclaimer : This fict is mine. The cast are not mine, but Kyu's owner is Min and Min's owner is Kyu with their parents.**

**Summary : "Hmm.. Nugu?"**

"**Emm.. Molla. Yang penting akan ada yang benar-benar mencintaiku."**

"**Jinjja?"**

"**Kau tahu, karena 'aktivitas' kita tadi malam, aku menjadi terlambat Kyu~ Eotokhae? Badanku serasa hancur~"**

"**Jinjja? Aigoo.. Uri baby kelelahan eoh? Padahal tadi malam kau sangat menikmatinya, bahkan memintaku melakukannya berulang kali."**

**Hanya sekelumit cerita antara pemuda tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan sosok manis, Lee Sungmin yang dipermainkan takdir yang bernama CINTA.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**And other cast**

**Lenght : Threeshoot or Chapter maybe/?**

**Warning : YAOI/BL/Shonen-ai, Typos, OOC, EYD kacau, Romance gagal, menyebabkan diare berkepanjangan /plak, alur amburadul, bertele-tele**

**Rated : saat ini T .-.**

**Don't Like, Don't read!**

**Happy Reading!**

**and**

**Action!**

**Backsound : Super Junior – Haru**

** Juniel ft. Yonghwa – Babo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_This feeling is the first time baby_

_This love is the first time baby_

_The one that moves my heart is you_

_My love is for you_

Tampan. Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan rupa dari seorang namja yang saat ini bergelut dengan aktivitasnya. Dengan seragam khas anak SMA yang sangat pas di tubuhnya, tubuh tinggi nan jenjang, rambut auburn yang diatur sedemikian rupa, serta gaya khas namja keren yang melekat padanya, sukses menyedot perhatian umum. Beberapa orang yang rata-rata bergender wanita tak jarang memperhatikannya dari jarak jauh, bahkan tak sedikit yang diam-diam mengambil fotonya. Kyuhyun —namja tampan itu— tak menghiraukan tatapan 'buas' yang ditujukan padanya —ia sudah terlampau sering mendapat tatapan itu entah itu dari yeoja, maupun uke di sekolahnya— dan sibuk dengan PSP dan Hadphone yang terpasang cantik di kepalanya.

"Hhhh..." Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya ke sekitar halte bus, dan mencari seseorang yang sedang ia nantikan. Kyuhyun melepas hadphone dan menggantungkannya di leher sambil memasukkan PSP nya di kantong celananya. Entah, semangat dan hasratnya tiba-tiba menghilang sebelum ia melihat 'matahari' yang sesungguhnya.

Bus sudah sampai pada pemberhentiannya, kembali, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. 'Mengapa belum datang?' Batin Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat arloji di tangannya.

Segera ia menempati tempat kosong yang berada di pojok. Ia membuang napas seraya memperhatikan jalanan yang mulai memadat sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Aishh.. Tunggu! Aahh.. Berhenti!" Terdengar teriakan yang berasal dari pemuda manis —Sungmin— yang saat ini tengah mengejar bus tersebut.

**Sungmin POV**

"Hoshh.. Hoshh.." Kuhirup nafas dengan rakus setelah aku berhasil meraih handle pintu bus, sungguh hari ini sangat melelahkan.

"Ah.. Gomapseumnida Ahjussi." Ujarku sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan ketika aku berhasil menginjakkan kaki di bus.

"Lain kali bangunlah lebih awal."

"ah.. Ne.." Hanya senyuman kikuk dan sedikit garukan di kepalaku yang tidak gatal yang menjadi jawaban.

Dengan lunglai aku melangkahkan kaki, setengah tenagaku sudah terkuras untuk mengejar bus. Ah! Baju seragamku juga basah karna keringat lagi. Eotokhae? Seingatku di loker sudah tidak ada baju ganti lagi. Semua ini gara-gara Cho Kyuhyun! AAHHH! Aku membencinya, sangat! Gara- gara iblis itu, aku hanya tidur 4 jam , ah, ani, aku hanya tidur 3 JAM. Padahal tadi malam aku baru saja mengerjakan tugas dari Park Songsaengnim yang membuat rambut rontok dari pulang sekolah hingga jam 1 pagi, ditambah gangguan iblis itu.

Dengan seenak jidat lebarnya, ia menelponku pada tengah malam hanya untuk menceritakan game kesukaannya yang telah diadaptasi menjadi anime, lalu ia bercerita tentang seornag mahasiswa yang mengajak bertanding game dengannya dan berakhir sang mahasiswa menangis dengan tidak elitnya. Apa peduliku dengan game bodoh itu?! Mengapa tidak bercerita dengan Changmin, atau siapapun yang jelas-jelas sama gilanya dengan dia?! Apalagi karena game bodoh itu aku sering dihiraukan. Lalu- Aahh! CHO KYU BABO!

Kembali melihat masalah yang kuhadapi, ughh.. bus ini benar-benar penuh dan sesak. Eomma~ anakmu yang manis ini mengapa selalu sial? Sekali lagi kuedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari tempat duduk untuk merilekskan tubuh barang semenit. Tetapi mengapa tidak ada tempat lagi?! Tunggu, mengapa aku merasa ada hawa aneh?

DEG.

**Normal POV**

"Kyu!" Pekik Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai ke arahnya dengan hadphone yang terpasang satu sisi.

"Annyeong Chagi~ Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat eksklusif dekat jendela, favoritmu"

"Hahaha.. Nado annyeong **Chagiya**."

'Ada apa ini? Mengapa Sungminnie aneh sekali pagi ini? Biasanya ia selalu marah jika ku goda.'

"Mengapa sangat lesu eoh?"

"Kau tahu, karena 'aktivitas' kita tadi malam, aku menjadi terlambat Kyu~ Eotokhae? Badanku serasa hancur~" Sungmin membuat suaranya menjadi sangat mendayu yang terlihat sekali dibuat-buat, serta rengekan kecil yang disertai gelayutan manja di tangan Kyuhyun. Kekesalan yang ia pendam harus ia tahan lebih lama, dan urat-urat imajiner nampak di kepalnya.

"Jinjja? Aigoo.. Uri baby kelelahan eoh? Padahal tadi malam kau sangat menikmatinya, bahkan memintaku melakukannya berulang kali." Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut serta ciuman kecil di pucuk kepala, dan hembusan nafas di sekitar leher dan telinganya.

'Gotcha Cho..'

"Unghh.. Minnie sangat lelah, pokoknya Minnie lelah."

"Arra~ sekarang Kyunnie harus bagaimana?" Kyuhyun kembali memainkan tangannya pada helaian rambut Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin hanya membuat pola acak pada dada Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang Minnie ingin Kyunnie bertanggung jawab~"

"Aigoo.. Ya, Jinri-ah, lihatlah pasangan itu, yang satu tampan sekali, yang satu cantik dan manis. Aah.. sangat cocok, dan romantis." Celetuk seorang gadis SMP yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan suara yang tidak dapat dikatakan pelan.

"Ah.. Ne.. aku sangat iri dengan mereka. Lihatlah, tangan Oppa itu, melindungi yeojachingunya dengan lembut."

"Ya, jangan membicarakan orang lain!" Kyuhyun hanya sedikit menyeringai sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Sungmin.

"Mw-mwo?"

"Neo. Gadis kecil, jangan membicarakan orang lain hingga orang yang kau bicarakan mendengarnya. Mereka bisa tersinggung. Arrachi?"

"Ah Mianhamnida, apakah Oppa tersinggung?" Suara gadis bernama Eun Ah sedikit bergetar, ketika melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

"Ani."

"Ah, Oppa, kami sangat menyukai kalian, apalagi eonni itu sangat manis."

TICH.

'Mwo? Eonni? Nan namjayo!'

"Jinjja? Aku juga menyukainya. Tetapi dia milikku." Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecut melihat perilaku Kyuhyun.

"Aah.. kalian sangat serasi, semoga kalian langgeng Oppa. Kajja Jinri-ah! Annyeong Oppa, Eonni" Kedua gadis itu menghilang ditelan kerumunan

.

.

"Ah! Chagi, sampai di mana tadi?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Cho~"

"Ah ne~ Dengan apa, hm? Apa dengan kisseu?"

"Ani~ tapi dengan..."

"Dengan apa hm?"

"Dengan ini!"

BUAGH.

"Appo~ Kau harus tanggung jawab.. Aishh.." Rintih Kyuhyun setelah ia menerima satu pukulan telak di perutnya.

"Hahaha.. Appo? Kau yang sebenarnya yang harus tanggung jawab CHO! Karenamu aktivitasmu yang kurang kerjaan aku jadi terlambat."

"Sstt.. Chagi apakah kau tak malu berteriak di muka umum hm?." Ucap Kyuhyun ketika melihat tatapan aneh dari beberapa penumpang lain.

"Biarkan saja, apa pedulimu ha?! Dan aku bukan namjachingu-mu! Dan mengapa kau ladeni dua gadis sok kenal itu? Kau menyebalkan! Apalagi mereka menganggapku yeoja! Ishh.. padahal aku memakai celana." Jawab Sungmin sambil menjalankan aksi kesalnya.

"Ya, jangan marah Ming, apakah kau cemburu? Kekeke.. salahkan saja wajah manismu itu Ming. Ah, kembali ke topik utama, yang kau maksud aktivitas itu apa? Seingatku kemarin aku hanya menelp—" Kyuhyun memasang wajah jahil, sambil memperpendek jarak mereka.

"Kau pikir, aktivitas apa yang kita lakukan semalam hingga menyita waktu tidurku?! Aku bukan kau yang dapat bertahan tidur dalam 3 jam sehari! Karenamu aku bangun kesiangan untuk kesekian kalinya! Ish, mengapa waktu terasa lama jika denganmu!"

"Tenang, ini masih setengah perjalanan Ming, kau tahu rumah kita dengan sekolah cukup jauh. Ini minumlah, kau tahu? Wajahmu seperti Donghae yang kehilangan habitatnya. Arra~ Mianhae Ming. " Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan air mineral yang dibawanya.

"Aish.. Lupakan, percuma berbicara baik-baik padamu. Emm.. Kau yakin air ini steril kan? Dan ini tidak kau guna-guna kan?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi dan sedikit memberi tatapan menyelidik.

"Kau kejam Ming, menuduhku berbuat hal asusila." Kyuhyun memasang wajah aegyo gagalnya.

" Ishh.. Wajahmu mengerikan Kyu. Kau yakin?"

"Hm.. Hanya saja botol itu bekasku, jadi kita mukin sudah melakukan.. CHU~" Bisik Kyuhyun sambil membuat gesture memonyongkan bibir ke arah Sungmin. Tak hanya itu, tangan Kyuhyun mulai mengelus dan meremas pinggang berisi Sungmin.

'BRUSHHHH'

Secara refleks Sungmin menyemburkan air yang baru saja ia minum, tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

"Aishh.. Yahh! Sungminnie!"

"Uhukk! Yak Cho Kyuhyun!"

Seru keduanya secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua tidak mempedulikan lagi tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di bus. Beberapa dari pekerja kantor menatap risih pada kedua remaja yang masih duduk di SMA Seoul High School. Tetapi tak sedikit yang menahan senyum ketika melihat 'keintiman' mereka.

"Sungminnie! Mengapa kau menyemburkan minuman itu ke wajahku? Aishh.." Kesal Kyuhyun sambil mengacak poni auburnnya yang terlihat basah.

"Kau sendiri yang mulai! Mengapa kau berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepadaku?! Aku kan refleks. Dan mengapa kau tiba tiba berbicara mengenai ciuman?" Suara Sungmin mulai melemah pada kalimat terakhir.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin. Sangat dekat, bahkan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun sangat terasa pada kelopak matanya.

BLUSH.

DEG.

DEG.

DEG.

_Saying that you and I are friends is awkward.._

_I think is better to say that you and I are a couple.._

_For the first times _

_I will confess my heart.._

_I will also take and bring you the stars in the sky, if it's for you_

_Anything~_

_I'll do everything for you_

"Babo." Cicit Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menyembunyikan rona yang menjalar ke pipinya.

"Ya! Mengapa kau begitu manis Sungminnie?" Tangan berkulit pucat itu terangkat menuju pucuk kepala Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak kasar rambut Sungmin.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Ya! Mengapa kau begitu manis Sungminnie?" Ku ulurkan tanganku menuju pucuk kepala Sungmin. Aku sangat menyukai raut wajahnya ketika salah tingkah benar-benar menggemaskan. Apalagi pipi marshmallownya yang dihiasi rona, benar-benar ingin ku gigit. Tanpa sadar, tanganku berpindah pada pipinya, dan aku merasakan betapa halus, dan lembutnya pipi ini.

"Ya, aku memang menggemaskan, dan tolong panggil aku Hyung iblis jelek. Sekali lagi Kyu, jangan sekali-kali mengacak rambutku lagi."

"Arra~ Ming Hyung~" Ku acak lagi rambutnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ya Kyu! Kau ingin menerima jurus matrial arts yang lain eoh?" Aku hanya terkekeh sambil membantu merapikan helai rambut halusnya yang mulai memanjang.

Sebenarnya, aku tadi mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Ming katakan mengenai ciuman. Kekeke~ Tapi aku tidak ingin menggodanya lebih, karena aku tahu dia tidak menyukaiku. Hah~ jika kau bilang aku pengecut silakan, yang pasti aku tidak ingin berharap lebih padanya. Cukup berada di sampingnya, melihat senyum serta raut lucunya membuatku cukup puas.

"Ah Ming, sepertinya kau benar-benar harus olah raga pagi setiap hari, lihatlah, pipimu makin chubby setiap harinya."

'gyut'

"Appo~" Rengekan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin mencubit pinggangnya.

"Biarkan saja, yang penting masih ada yang menyukaiku." Sungmin mengibaskan poninya.

"Hmm.. Nugu?"

"Emm.. Molla. Yang penting akan ada yang benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Jinjja?"

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah sedikit kaku, selalu, jika diantara mereka membicarakan mengenai pasangan yang sesungguhnya, akan begini pada akhirnya.

"Emm.. Kau juga, sama sepertiku pipimu juga chubby, dan kau sampai saat ini belum punya yeojachingu."

"Aaa uini ait.. erenti.. (Ya, Sungminnie sakit.. Berhenti..)" Erang Kyuhyun saat Sungmin mencubit pipinya.

"Hahaha.. Kau berkata apa Kyu? Kalau bicara yang jelas."

GREB.

"Aku berkata berhenti Ming." Tatapan matanya membuat Sungmin tak berkutik, entah ia merasakan ngeri, senang, sedih, hingga jantungnya berdentum kencang. Hingga Sungmin tak menyadari bahwa jarak antara dirinya dengan Kyuhyun terpaut 10 cm dan tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram erat bahu Sungmin

'Ada apa ini? Baru kali ini aku melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang sangat berbeda kepadaku. Apakah dia marah? Tapi, dia marah karena apa?' batin Sungmin menjerit.

"Ah, mianhae. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sedang kacau." Kyuhyun mengambil jarak antara mereka berdua.

"A-ah.. Ne.. "

"Gwaenchana?" Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, memastikan bahwa Sungmin baik-baik saja.

"Ne.." Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap manik mata Kyuhyun.

"jeongmal?"

Sungmin mulai mengangkat kepalanya, dan memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Nan Gwaencha— "

CITTT

'Chu~~'

**-To Be Continued-**

**Fiction pertama yang aku buat untuk Kiky sama Icha~ :D semoga enggak kecewa.**

**Sorry for typos, karna gak sempet edit .-.**

**Dan bagi yang sudah mampir di ff ini, mohon Reviewnya. Author ini masih sangatlah newbie dan butuh asuhan maupun bantuan untuk memperbaiki kedepannya.**

**Bagi yang udah selesai UN, mari tetep berdoa supaya hasil kita dapet yang terbaik /curcol gara-gara UN MTK susah – _– /**

**Last~**

**RnR please **** /tebar banner KyuMin/**


	2. Chapter 2

" Ya, Hae-ah, apakah kau merasa ada yang salah dari mereka berdua?"

"Hmm.. Sangat jarang sekali mereka datang ke sekolah dengan tenang, biasanya mereka selalu membuat 'keributan pagi'."

"Ne, Si Evil itu tidak akan berhenti menggoda kelinci manisnya. Tapi.. mengapa mereka begitu canggung pagi ini? Apakah Kyuhyun sudah melakukan hal 'itu' pada Sungmin? Kurasa tidak mungkin." Eunhyuk terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tanpa meninggalkan kegiatannya menyedot ganas botol susu di genggamannya .

"Molla. Sudah jangan banyak tanya lagi Hyuk, itu urusan mereka." Eunhyuk hanya menelan pahit ketika Donghae meninggalkannya di tikungan koridor.

"Ya! Hae-ah!"

**Fool**

**.**

**Disclaimer : This fict is mine. The cast are not mine, but Kyu's owner is Min and Min's owner is Kyu with their parents.**

**Summary : "Hmm.. Nugu?"**

**"Emm.. Molla. Yang penting akan ada yang benar-benar mencintaiku."**

**"Jinjja?"**

**Hanya sekelumit cerita antara pemuda tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan sosok manis, Lee Sungmin yang dipermainkan takdir yang bernama CINTA.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**And other cast**

**Lenght : Threeshoot or Chapter maybe/?**

**Warning : YAOI/BL/Shonen-ai, Typos, OOC, EYD kacau, Romance gagal, menyebabkan diare berkepanjangan /plak, alur amburadul, Plot pasaran**

**Rated : saat ini T .-.**

**Don't Like, Don't read!**

**Happy Reading!**

**and**

**Action!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Canggung menyelimuti suasana di tengah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Hanya tatapan mata yang meliar —tidak ada yang berani menatap satu sama lain — dan rona pipi yang menjalar di kedua pipi mereka yang dapat ditangkap beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor. Walaupun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan berdampingan, tetap, tidak ada satu pun pebicaraan yang keluar dari kedua bibir mereka. Dan sukses, membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang bingung dengan sikap keduanya.

"Sungmin-ah!"

"..."

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, entah dari Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin.

"Aishh.. KYUMIN!"

"BERISIK!" Seperti sudah satu hati, secara bersamaan, mereka menanggapi panggilan dari Donghae.

"Ahahaha.. Wajahmu lucu Hae, kau tahu ada yang tidak beres dari mereka masih saja kau dekati."

"DIAM HYUK!" Eunhyuk menciut ditempatnya setelah mendapat bentakan dari ketiga pemuda tampan itu.

"Isshh.. Ada apa dengan kalian eoh?"

"Gwaenchana." Sungmin menjawab seadanya.

**Flashback**

"Gwaenchana?" Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, memastikan bahwa Sungmin baik-baik saja.

"Ne.." Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap manik mata Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal?"

Sungmin mulai mengangkat kepalanya, dan memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Nan Gwaencha— "

CITTT

'Chu~~'

Entah Dewi Fortuna memihak kepada siapa, ketika ciuman itu jatuh di hidung Sungmin. Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya tanpa berani membuka mata sama sekali. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Kyuhyun dapat meihat betapa indahnya Sungmin, bibir yang sedang Sungmin gigit, pipi merona, dan segala sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya gila.

"Ehem.."

Tak ada inisiatif dari mereka untuk merubah posisi, dengan Kyuhyun yang menahan pinggang Sungmin agar tidak jatuh dan tangan yang satu menahan kepala Sungmin agar tidak terantuk.

"Aigoo.. Anak jaman sekarang benar-benar dibutakan dengan cinta." Salah seorang penumpang yang tak sengaja melihat mereka dengan sindiran sarkasmenya.

Perlahan, Sungmin membuka matanya, ia merasakan segala sarafnya mati rasa untuk menghindar dari tatapan Kyuhyun. Terlalu menyejukkan, tetapi panas secara bersamaan, entah euforia yang ia rasakan terlalu sulit untuk ditafsirkan dengan akal sehat.

"Ah, Mian, Sungmin-ah."

"Ne."

**Flashback end**

Dan kecanggungan itu mereka rasakan sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah dan masih terasa hingga bel istirahat berdering.

"Hyuk, aku pinjam baju gantimu, apakah ada di lokermu? Aku merasa bau badanku akan sedikit mengganggu jika aku tidak segera diganti."

"Ambil sendiri, aku sedang ditunggu Hae di kantin." Eunhyuk melemparkan kuci lokernya, dan salahkan refleks Sungmin yang kurang peka hingga kunci itu jatuh tepat di kaki Kyuhyun. Dan sialnya, kunci itu jatuh tepat antara kaki Kyuhyun, sehingga ia tidak mungkin mengambilnya sendiri.

'Mengapa aku harus satu kelas dengan Kyuhyun? Aku belum siap dengan kejadian memalukan itu.' Jerit batin Sungmin.

"Emm.. Kyu, bisakah kau mengambilkan kunci di bawah mejamu?"

"Eoh?"

"Itu kunci di bawah mejamu, bisakah kau mengambilkannya untukku?" Sungmin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun, dan sekarang jarak antar keduanya terpaut 1 meja.

"Ini."

DEG.

Kedua tangan itu secara tak sengaja bergesekkan lembut, dan menciptakan rasa yang aneh namun menyenangkan di antara mereka.

"Go-gomawo." Sungmin pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingungnya.

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

Kupandangi pesan dari Donghae yang baru saja kuterima beberapa waktu yang lalu. Entah, apa yang menyebabkan ku betah memperhatikan pesan ini selama hampir setengah jam, tanpa melakukan hal lain. Kupandangi sekali lagi pesan yang ada di ponsel pintarku.

From : Ugly Fishy

Subjek : Rencana.

Message : Yo Kyuhyun-ah! Hari ini datanglah di caffe dekat sekolah, jam 6 malam! HARUS! Ada sesuatu yang akan kurencanakan.. kekeke~ Dan yang pasti kau akan mendapat keuntungan yang berlipat ganda.. Ada kejutan yang manis menanti untukmu~ Dan tenang, sepertinya Sungmin tidak bisa datang, jadi kau tidak perlu meraskan kecanggungan itu lagi. Dan satu! Kau masih berhutang cerita kepadaku!

Fomr : Donghae tampan :*

Untuk saat ini, ingin ku cekik ikan amis yang sok ini, apalagi coba? Kejutan? Huh! Padahal dia tahu aku paling membenci hal itu. Pemkiran yang ada di otakku, lebih baik berterus terang, dan tidak bertele-tele daripada menggunakan cara yang kolot. Dan apa itu?! Dia memaksaku untuk datang? Menulis saja belum lancar, bagaimana ia berani memaksaku?! Hanya satu orang yang dapat memaksaku, Sungmin..

Aahh, untung dia tidak bisa datang, karena aku masih sedikit kaku bertemu dengannya, akibat 'insiden' tadi pagi. Omo! Pipiku pasti memerah! Mengapa aku menjadi seperti yeoja begini?! Tidak! Aku Seme, sebisa mungkin akan ku tahan debaran ini, aku merasa aneh dengan aku yang sekarang.. Ah tidak tahu! Lebih baik berkencan dengan kekasihku, kekeke~

* * *

SKIP TIME

Normal Pov

Beberapa candaan terlontar dari beberapa orang yang dengan nyaman menempati di pojok ruangan, yang menciptakan suasana hangat di sekitar. Tak ayal, sekelompok pemuda tersebut menjadi pusat perhatian di caffe tersebut.

'KLING'

"Yo! Kyuhyun-ah! Di sini!"

Sesosok pemuda jangkung —dengan balutan baju musim panas yang sangat pas di tubuhnya, dan sebuah kaca mata minus menambah kharisma yang ia miliki— melangkahkan kakinya ke pojok ruangan di mana teman-temannya menunggu keberadaannya. Kyuhyun langsung menempati kursi dimana ia membelakangi pintu masuk.

"Tak perlu basa-basi, ada apa kau memaksaku datang ke sini, ikan amis?"

"Yah! Bisakah kau lebih sopan dengan hyungmu?" tegur Ryeowook dengan wajah risihnya. Dan hanya dibalas tatapan malas dari Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, percuma kau bicara dengannya tanpa pengawasan dari 'pawangnya'. " Yesung menengahi mereka berdua, tak lupa usapan lembut di bahu Ryeowook.

"Hey Kyu, belum ada 30 detik kau duduk di sini, tahanlah sebentar, lagi pula masih ada yang belum datang."

"Huh? Nugu?" Kyuhyun memainkan gadget yang berada di pangkuannya tanpa memperhatikan Donghae.

"Rahasia."

"Ishh.. Inilah yang menyebabkan aku malas memanggilmu Hyung, Hae! Kau terlalu kekanakan."

"Terserah Kau mau bica-"

"Ah! Itu dia. Sungmin-ah! Di sini!" seru Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya.

DEG.

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya atas keterkejutannya, tak lupa deathglare ia berikan pada Donghae. Donghae hanya menatap takut pada Kyuhyun, dan ia seperti mengerti setiap tatapan yang Kyuhyun berikan kepadanya. Jika secara imajiner mata Kyuhyun mengeluarkan api, dan auranya berubah sangat pekat, hingga Donghae merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan dijemput ke surga.

"Ah, Mian, aku terlambat, ada sedikit masalah kecil waktu di rumah tadi." Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil mengambil tempat di seberang Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana, baiklah pesan apa yang kalian inginkan, kali ini aku berbaik hati mentraktir kalian."

"Jinjja Hae?"

"Eumm.."

Secara tak sadar, Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya sambil sibuk memilih menu. Sedikit banyak, ia merasa aura yang berbeda. Ia letakkan buku menu tersebut dan, BINGO! Ia mendapati Kyuhyun menatapnya terus menerus, dan jujur, ia sedikit risih.

'Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?' batin Sungmin.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dari Sungmin, ia masih berpenampilan manis seperti biasa. Baju polo putih membalut tubuhnya dengan rompi pink pastel, celana pendek se-lutut berwarna cream lembut, dan sepatu kets senada dengan celananya. Dan, yang salah di sini adalah jantung Kyuhyun dan segala indera di tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak berhenti memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Kyu?" sayup-sayup suara Sungmin terdengar.

"Ah, ne?"

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Saat ku tanya saja tidak dijawab, saat Sungmin yang bertanya, responnya langsung cepat.. " dengus Eunhyuk sambil membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya sejenak sambil kembali memainkan gadgetnya, "Sama kan saja dengan Donghae."

Hidangan sudah tersedia di depan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu, dan Donghae mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Ah, langsung saja, untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun. Aku mengundang ke sini untuk mengajak kalian liburan bersama di Jepang. Untuk masalah transport dan penginapan, saudaraku yang ada di Jepang sudah mempersiapkannya. Bagaimana? "

"Baiklah kebetulan kami juga tidak ada acara selama liburan kali ini." Ryeowook memainkan jari Yesung yang ada di pundaknya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian, Kyu, Min?"

"Aku sepertinya bisa Hae." Jawab Sungmin ragu.

Jemari panjang Kyuhyun bergerak mengetuk pelan meja di sana, dan ia menghembuskan nafas jengah, "Shireo. Aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk bermain game, lagipula aku juga tak yakin liburan kali ini akan menyenangkan. Paling, aku dan Sungmin akan menjadi orang bodoh ketika kalian memilih berduaan."

Yesung menyeringai kecil, sambil memberikan tatapan menantang kepada Kyuhyun, "Kau bisa mencari gadis Jepang, kudengar gadis di sana sangat sexy dan manis secara bersamaan. Atau tinggal pacaran saja dengan Sungmin, mudahkan?"

Uhuk!

Sungmin tersedak oleh Strawberry Lattenya begitu saja. Sungguh! Perkataan Yesung sangat mengena dan sedikit konyol menurutnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menjawabnya hanya dengan sebuah anggukan asal dan tak pedulinya.

"Mengenai opsi terakhir, akan ku pikirkan lagi."

DUG.

Kaki Sungmin secara refleks bergerak kecil atau lebih tepatnya menendang kaki Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat gelagat aneh dan jahil yang mulai nampak dari Kyuhyun. Mata bulat Sungmin semakin membesar, dan ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, menahan omelan keluar dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli ketika melihat protesan Sungmin, padahal jantungnya sudah bergemuruh ingin meruntuhkan tulang rusuknya.

"Ah, sebagai informasi kita akan berangkat 3 hari lagi. Dan, Sungmin-ah usahakan ikut ne?"

"Semoga.. Ah, Yesung-hyung, nanti bolehkah aku ikut menumpang mobilmu untuk pulang?" Sungmin menegak minumannya yang terakhir.

"Tentu saja."

"Ku dengar ada pasar malam di sekitar sini. Bagaimana jika kita ke sana sebentar?" usul Ryeowook dengan wajah berserinya.

"Wookie-ah, aku tidak ikut, ne? Kau tahu aku phobia dengan keramaian."

Eunhyuk memasang wajah memelasnya, sembari menggoyangkan tangan Sungmin ringan "Ayolah Min-Hyung, sangat jarang kita dapat pergi bersama~ lagipula hyung kan akan menumpang mobil Yesung-hyung, yang secara tak langsung kau harus menunggu Yesung-hyung menemani Wookie."

"Arraseo." Sudah dapat ditebak, bahwa Sungmin tidak akan bisa menolak keinginan mereka. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecut melihat kepasrahan yang sering tak dapat ia hindari.

* * *

'Ishh.. Wookie, Eunhyuk, mengapa kau meninggalkan aku dengan kekasih kalian? Seharusnya aku tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini..' Begitulah garis besar pikiran yang Sungmin keluhkan.

Padat. Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan lautan manusia di pasar malam ini. Meski malam semakin larut, pengunjung masih tak beranjak dari tempat ini. Pasangan muda mudi mendominasi jalanan dengan wajah berseri-seri khas orang dimabuk cinta, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan yang Sungmin rasakan. Wajah tak nyaman dan nelangsa ia pasang di wajah manisnya, ketika ia terdesak beberapa orang di sana. Keringat dingin mulai turun ketika ia merasakan tertinggal oleh teman-temannya, ditambah, tubuhnya yang mungil sulit untuk mencari mereka.

GREP.

Tangan Sungmin mengalung sempurna di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" Tangan kokoh Kyuhyun menggenggam dengan posesif.

"Wae?"

"Aku takut.." Pegangan tangan Sungmin semakin mengerat seiring kepalanya menyender lemah di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ya Ming~ Apakah kau ingin istirahat sebentar? Kulihat wajahmu mulai memucat."

"Tak perlu, yang kita butuhkan adalah mencari yang lain, kita sudah tertinggal Kyu.." ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Gwaenchana, jangan pikirkan hal itu dulu. Jika kau lemah seperti ini, perjalanan kita untuk mencari mereka juga terhambat."

"Tapi—"

"Tak ada penolakan. Kajja." Kyuhyun mengaitkan jari-jari mereka dengan erat sambil membawa Sungmin ke kedai ramyun terdekat.

'Mengapa sangat hangat jika aku bersama Kyuhyun?' mata Sungmin menerawang jauh dan ia merasakan genggaman Kyuhyun sangat pas di tangannya. Kyuhyun berusaha melindungi Sungmin sebaik mungkin, dan itu membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Jja.. ini minumlah, aku tak tahu ternyata phobia-mu begitu parah."

"Hmm.." Sungmin menerima minuman itu dengan tangan gemetar.

"Gwaenchana? Apakah kau ingin pulang saja?" Sungmin menangkap perhatian yang sangat besar di mata Kyuhyun, ditambah elusan lembut di kepalanya, menambah kegugupan Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana.. Lagipula, aku juga ingin melihat pasar malam, karena aku tidak pernah ke sini."

"Jinjja? Jika kau merasa lelah, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Kalau begitu, berhubung kau pertama kali ke sini, aku berjanji akan membuat malam ini menjadi malam yang tak pernah kau lupakan," Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lebar dan memberikan tepukan halus di pipi Sungmin.

Seperti melupakan semua masalah yang mereka hadapi sebelumnya, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin keluar kedai —setelah membayar pesanan mereka tentunya— dengan tautan tangan yang saling menjaga satu sama lain. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kekanakan Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada sebuah benang merah membelit jari mereka satu sama lain.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Aku tak tahu, kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak pernah ke sini sebelumnya." Jawab Sungmin sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Ya, Ming, jangan mem-pout-kan bibirmu seperti itu, aku tak suka kau melakukannya di depan umum, hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya." Hembusan nafas Kyuhyun menerpa lehernya, menciptakan rasa hangat melingkupi hatinya.

"M-mwo?"

"Hehehe.. Ani, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku tahu kapisitas otak kita berbeda untuk memnerima setiap informasi. Kajja!"

"Yah! Kyu!"

* * *

Stand aksesoris. Itulah yang tertulis pada papan besar di depan tempat dimana ia berpijak. Banyak pasangan yang mengunjungi tempat ini, dan Sungmin sangat kebingungan ketika ia diseret Kyuhyun ke tempat ini tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Dan sekarang ia ditinggal begitu saja, dengan alasan Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan akan hasratnya untuk ke toilet.

Sungmin memandang gadgetnya untuk berusaha menghubungi Eunhyuk. Tetapi kesialan tak kunjung pergi darinya, gadget mahalnya lowbatt begitu saja. Sungmin hanya berharap kepada Kyuhyun untuk segera menemukan mereka.

Gelang couple. Sungmin memperhatikan satu pasang gelang bermotifkan daun semanggi, entah ia merasa tertarik dengan gelang tersebut saat pertama kali ia melihat beberapa aksesoris lain. Yang satu berwarna biru safir, yang satu berwarna hitam. Cukup sederhana memang, tetapi sangat cocok jika ia pakai bersama Kyu-

'Mengapa aku memikirkan anak itu lagi?' Pukulan kecil ia berikan kepada otaknya yang tidak mau bekerja sama dengan nalurinya.

"Sungmin? Minnie-ah?" Pemuda tampan dengan badan kokohnya menghapus jarak antara dirinya dengan Sungmin.

"Emm.. Nugu?"

"Kau melupakanku? Kangin-Hyungie mu~" Kangin tersenyum pahit ketika ia mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Omo! Kangin-Hyung? Bogoshippeoyo~" dalam hitungan detik, Sungmin menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kangin.

"Jinjja! Kulihat kau semakin manis, dan semakin tumbuh dengan baik. Kau tak pernah berubah! Masih chubby dan manja kepadaku, padahal tadi melupakanku." Satu cubitan gemas ia berikan pada Sungmin.

"Hyung banyak berubah! Dulu Hyung sangat kurus dan masih menggunakan kacamata. Maka dari itu, aku tidak mengenalmu. Hyung juga semakin tampan dan berotot.."

"Apakah kau masih menganggapku sebagai pangeran beruangmuyang akan menikahimu di kemudian hari ?"

'BLUSH.'

"Hyung! Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?! Ah! Pikir sendiri!" protesan keluar dari Sungmin sambil menahan laju darahnya naik ke pipi chubbynya.

"Hahaha.. Iya, Princess manis ku. Apakah kau ke sini sendiri—"

"Ming.."

"Ah! Kyu! Mengapa lama sekali? Kyu, apakah kau sudah berusaha menghubungi salah satu dari mereka?"

"Tadi sedikit ada masalah. Tidak bisa, Handphone ku lowbatt, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga.. Bagaimana ini?" Sungmin menghembuskan nafas menyerah dengan usahanya.

"Emm.. Nuguya?" tatapan penuh selidik ia layangkan kepada Kangin, apalagi melihat tangan Kangin yang masih mengalung posesif di pundak Sungmin.

"Dia—"

"Kangin. Jika kau bertanya apa hubunganku dengan Sungmin, aku adalah cinta pertamanya." Seringaian terlihat sangat jelas di wajah Kangin ketika ia melihat geraman penuh kekesalan dari Kyuhyun. Aura persaingan sangat kental terasa.

"Kyuhyun. Jika kau bertanya apa hubunganku dengan Sungmin, aku adalah cinta terakhirnya."

"Ishh.. Mengapa kalian selalu berbuat seenaknya?! Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa!" pekikan frustasi terlontar dari bibir Sungmin. Sungmin langsung berlalu begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan aura yang semakin mencekam antara Kangin dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin POV

Aku sebal dengan mereka! Aku akui aku pernah menyukai satu diantara mereka, tetapi sekarang sudah berbeda. Tak kupedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang, biarkan saja jika mereka mengataiku aneh! Yang penting, sekarang aku ingin pulang dan tidak bertemu mereka!

DEG.

Dimana mereka?

Kulihat sekeliling yang terus melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Oh, tidak jangan lagi! Phobia ini benar-benar menyiksaku! Ingin aku berteriak agar orang-orang di sini untuk sedikit menyingkir,tapi... kurasakan pening menjalar ke kepalaku, dan keringat dingin kembali jatuh di pelipisku. Ku putuskan untuk berjongkok sebentar di sebelah stand, entah stand apa itu.

"Ming!"

"Sungminnie!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara mereka. Oh, terimakasih Tuhan! Kurasakan seseorang —sepertinya Kangin-Hyung— menopang tubuhku untuk berdiri, dan kusambut pelukan lemah.

"Ming? Gwaenchana? Apakah kau membawa obat penenangmu?" suara Kyuhyun begitu jelas di telingaku, sangat dekat dan jelas malah. Jangan-jangan yang kupeluk saat ini dia?

Kuputuskan melepaskan pelukanku untuk melihat wajah orang itu. Dan benar, Kyuhyun orangnya. Kulihat Kangin-Hyung dibelakang Kyuhyun memandang kami dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat kupahami.

"Ada, di kantong tas depan yang ada gantungannya."jawabku dengan tenaga seadanya.

Kembali ku letakkan kepalaku di bahu Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menikmati harum tubuhnya. Kuputuskan untuk sedikit mengintip ke arah Kangin-hyung, masih sama, ia berdiri di tempat itu tanpa mendekat. Pandangan kami bertemu untuk sekian detik, dan ku tarik pandanganku ketika Kyuhyun memberikanku obat dan botol mineral yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana. Kuteguk air mineral tersebut dengan perlahan, dan kurasa obat ini bekerja dengan cepat.

"Ming, kau ingin pulang? Biar ku an—"

"Biar aku saja, sekalian aku ingin menemui ommonim, sudah lama aku tidak berjumpa."

"Tidak, aku ingin pulang bersama Yesung-hyung dan Wookie saja. Aku masih ingin mencari mereka."

"Tapi—"

"Lagipula kau berjanji akan membuat malam ini menjadi malam yang tak bisa kulupakan Kyu, lalu mengapa kau seperti memaksaku untuk segera pulang?" sela ku dengan suara yang mulai kembali normal.

"Baiklah, apa kau mulai membaik? Kalau iya, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling pasar malam ini, aku tahu arena mana yang menyenangkan."Tangan Kangin-hyung mengusap lembut pipiku, sambil ia mensejajarkan wajahnya denganku.

"Hmm.."

"Arra, kajja!" Kembali, Kangin-hyung menggenggam tanganku sangat erat, dan aku rasa aku kembali menyukainya.

* * *

Hampir 1 jam lebih mereka habiskan untuk menikmati pasar malam, ku rasa hanya KangMin yang menikmati. Kyuhyun hanya sedikit menyingkir dari mereka sambil was-was melihat pergerakan Kangin di sekitar Sungmin. Entah, sudah berapa arena permainan hingga stand ramalan yang mereka masuki, Kyuhyun hanya diam, sambil menahan gejolak di hatinya.

CEMBURU. Ia baru saja merasakan apa yang sering dikatakan orang-orang mengenai rasa yang meledak-ledak ketika seseorang yang kita cintai berdekatan dengan yang lain. Apalagi, hampir ia memukul wajah Kangin yang mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin guna berbisik. Dan ia hanya menerima tamparan oleh kenyataan, bahwa Sungmin juga menanggapinya dengan baik sambil terkikik imut.

Baru ia sadari bahwa ini adalah stand terakhir yang belum mereka kujungi. Stand yang entah namanya, dengan permainan melempar bola ke tumpukan kaleng. Ia hanya menatap malas ketika kedua orang—Kangin dan Sungmin— kembali disibukkan dengan dunia mereka.

"Kyu! Ayo main sini, mengapa kau dari tadi diam saja?"

"Ani.. aku tiba-tiba menjadi malas." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada Kangin.

"Begini saja, agar tidak membosankan, kau dan aku bertanding saja untuk permainan terakhir ini." Tantang Kangin dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Kyuhyun melipat sedikit lengan bajunya, sembari mengambil bola yang telah disiapkan, "Baiklah."

Permainan pun dimulai, beberapa pengunjung tertarik dan mulai mengelilingi stand itu. Wajar, 2 pria tampan yang sedang 'duel' ini menarik pengunjung dengan hawa persaingan yang sangat kental. Kesempatan pertama, Kangin gunakan dengan baik, dan ia berhasil menjatuhkan 8 dari 10 kaleng yang tersusun dengan jarak 3 meter itu. Demikian juga Kyuhyun yang menyusul Kangin dengan kemampuannya yang tak kalah baiknya.

Hingga babak terakhir, posisi Kangin dan Kyuhyun masih seimbang, dan kali ini penentuan terakhir bagi mereka.

'KLANG'

Tatapan kagum dan tepukan tangan dari pengunjung diberikan kepada Kangin ketika ia memecahkan rekor dengan menjatuhkan semua kaleng tersebut.

'KLANG'

Kyuhyun hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar ketika ia nyaris menjatuhkan semua kaleng dan menyisakan 1 kaleng.

"Sungminnie, cha.. ini untukmu, kurasa boneka ini cocok dengan ku di matamu." Kangin memberikan sebuah boneka teddy bear besar kepada Sungmin.

"Yah Hyung, aku bukan yeoja, jadi sebaiknya kau berikan saja pada yang lain."

"Sudah, terima saja. Tak ada penolakan. Boneka ini bisa menjadi teman curhatmu jika aku tidak dapat di sampingmu lagi."

"Maksudmu Hyung? Kau akan kembali ke London?"

"Begitulah, aku ke sini hanya untuk liburan musim panas."

"Baiklah, akan ku jaga sebaik mungkin. Gomawo Hyung." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka itu, dan ia menyembunyikan rona pipinya.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan sedihnya, dan ia hanya menggenggam erat —nyaris meremas— gantungan ponsel bergambar kelinci dan rubah yag ada di tangannya.

* * *

"Sungmin-ah, ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu."

"Hngg? Oh, ne Hyung, gomawo ne?"

"Sungmin Hyung! Dari tadi mengapa kau melihat gantungan ponsel itu tanpa memasangnya?"

"Ani, Wookie-ah. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ne? Annyeong~"

"Ne, Annyeong~"

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumahnya sambil membawa boneka beruangnya. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, untung tak lama dari stand terakhir itu, ia langsung bertemu Yesung dan Ryeowook, sehingga ia tak perlu mencari mereka kembali.

"Hahhh.." Ia rebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Kembali, ia melihat gantungan ponsel yang ia dapatkan dari Kyuhyun.

'Mengapa perasaanku menjadi kacau begini? Babo~' Batin Sungmin sambil memainkan boneka kecil di gantungan ponsel itu.

"Saranghae Babo Cho~"

.

.

END

.

.

/ditendang/

TBC deh :p

* * *

Cing Cong Author~~

Maaf, telat update pake banget /.\ gak ada mood kemaren buat ngelanjutin L hampir aja mau aku hapus ini FF .-.

Maaf juga typo berceceran, dikejar waktu gara-gara latihan buat graduate , gak bisa ngedit jadinya.

Oke, langsung aja, mau tanya nih, kalau next chapter ganti rate gimana? Pada setuju gak? Aku ngikut aja apa yang kalian inginkan~

Sorry gak bisa bales review satu-satu, tapi terimakasih banget yang sempat berkunjung ke FF abal ini~

Last, RnR? /kecup satu-satu/


End file.
